The invention relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to techniques for providing group services in a communication system.
Some modern communication systems are making group call services available to subscribers. Typically, a xe2x80x9cgroup callxe2x80x9d will involve a predefined group of subscribers that are each given the opportunity to be made part of a common communication connection. Each group member that participates in the group call is able to monitor the transmissions of all other participating group members and to make their own transmissions that can be heard by all other participating group members. To offer quality group call services in a communication system, a procedure needs to be devised for establishing a group call session within the system. As can be appreciated, the procedure for establishing a group call session should be a relatively rapid process that does not involve undue delay. In addition, the procedure should not make inefficient use of system resources. Furthermore, the procedure should not involve an excessive consumption of power by the individual subscriber transceiver units, which are often battery powered.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for efficiently and rapidly establishing a group call session in a communication system offering group services.